Missing
by HauntedDemise
Summary: La vida de Chase no tiene salida y va en picada, hasta que un accidente en el Hospital empeora las cosas.
1. ¿Que pasó con nosotros?

Capítulo uno: ¿Qué pasó con nosotros?

(Narra Chase)

Todo va horrible, horrible y peor, me estoy divorciando de Cameron y pareciera que mi vida va en picada hasta el inframundo, Mis compañeros parecían más insoportables más que nada House, bueno, Es house. Ve para allá, ven para acá, atiende este Paciente, dale X droga, para aquí y para allá… ¿todo lo hago por automático? No importa, estaba llegando atrasado a la oficina de diagnostico, me puse mi uniforme y fui para allá. Todo parece tranquilo hasta que todos me miran con cara de sorpresa por llegar tarde. Me senté en mi silla y House continuó hablando. –Bueno equipo, tenemos un paciente de 25 años, que ha sufrido un accidente de Auto y parece presentar daños, a pesar que le ha costado respirar, ¿Qué puede tener?- dijo este sarcásticamente al final. -¿Cuáles son los Síntomas?- Taub preguntó. –Actualmente tiene fiebre y…sufre algunos dolores, según él en el tórax.- Dijo Cameron. –Deberíamos hacerle algunas pruebas…- Dije mirando mi lápiz. –Oh, que inteligente Doc. Chase! No sabía que se podía hacer eso…-Dijo House, intentando burlase, No le presté atención, ya me da igual. Tosí, -Bueno, le haré una prueba de rayos X, ya vuelvo.-Dije y pareciera que huí con mi propio instinto, aún no sé porqué exactamente, sentí la mirada del equipo y me eché a trotar un poco más. Entré a la habitación del paciente y se encontraba con su mujer, hermana o lo que sea. Esto me hizo recordar mas a Cameron, aún no entiendo muchas cosas, que quiero entender o sentarme un rato a analizarlas, no hay mucho tiempo. –Buenos Días, soy el Dr. Chase y le vengo a hacer unas pruebas.- Dije. -¿Se va a poner bien mi marido?- La mujer dijo. –No le puedo responder exactamente, tenemos que hacerle una pruebas para saber cómo está.- Respondí, saqué mi estetoscopio y le pedí que respire profundamente. No me gustó lo que escuche. -Bueno, Ahora le haremos unas pruebas de Rayos X, si no le molesta...- Fuimos al cuarto de rayos X, desde la ventanilla miraba al paciente y miraba los resultados…Esto no está bien. ¿Tuberculosis?- Pensé. –Oh, mi pequeño alelí, ya vio lo que tiene el paciente?- dijo House, golpeando su bastón con la puerta. No quería contestarle, tenía un dolor de cabeza molesto, no era la gran cosa pero era molesto. Me quedé dos minutos más mirando el tablero y mirando la ventanilla, sabía que house estaba allí, atrás, observándome, pero no dijo ni una palabra. –Tiene Tuberculosis…-Dije seriamente, sin mirarle. –¿Está Enojado el querido Australiano?- me dijo. –Por favor House, No me hables.-Le dije, no quería decirle eso en realidad, pero me salió del alma. -¿Por qué no?- me preguntó. El dio un paso hacia atrás, lo escuché. -¿Se puede saber por qué?-

-Dios me libre….-Dije. -¿Desde cuándo volviste a ser religioso? La verdad, me interesa!- Respondió House a mi…¿respuesta irónica? –No es nada personal House, por favor…-Le dije, dándome la vuelta y viendo que el estaba observándome a los ojos, que horrible sensación. –Claro que no, no uses mis excusas.- -¡Que no quiero hablar con nadie!- Le grité. –Bien! Lo habrías dicho antes! Niño!- me devolvió el grito. ¿Niño?

-¿Niño? ¡¿Tú crees que yo soy un niño?! ¡Tengo 28!-Le grité, no podía controlar mi pequeña ira, por momentos pensé que él me estaba provocando. –Si tienes cerebro, que creo que no, ¡sabrás que la adolescencia puede llegar hasta los 30! ¡Y tú eres uno de esos tantos, sigues tomando decisiones estúpidas!- -Maldición House!- Me alejé hasta la puerta hasta que cosas empezaron a caer, y algo cayó en mí, y todo se volvió oscuro.

_*Atención a todo el personal, Un terremoto está en curso, Les recomendamos que mantengan la calma y busquen un lugar seguro, enfermeras,socorran a los Pacientes, Muchas-Muchas-...*_


	2. Todo lo que estoy viviendo

Capítulo dos: Todo lo que estoy viviendo. (Que cool no? xD)

Las luces venían e iban, el terremoto es serio. Se escuchaban gritos, Sollozos y llamadas. El sismo era sorpresa, las noticias no dijeron nada de eso, y eso era grave. En la habitación de vista de rayos X se encontraban los Doctores House y Chase, y en la sala de rayos-X se encontraba vacía, el paciente había huido. -¿Chase? ¡Chase! - El doctor anciano le gritaba a su compañero, se encontraban atrapados. El doctor más joven, tenía una maquina encima de él, no tan pesada para 2 personas para levantarla, pero pesada y dolorosa para uno. Su cabeza dolía y la mitad de su cuerpo también, estaba inconsciente. –He vividos cosas peores pero…Amm, odio esto.-Dijo House. -¿Vas a despertar querida bella durmiente¡-Le dijo a Chase…-Lo estoy diciendo para que te despiertes! ¡Vamos!- -¿Quieres demostrar que no eres un niño?, ¡entonces despierta!- Gritó. El empezó a sentir dolor, pero no podía moverse, sacó su mano, que n estaba atrapada, y Inocente intentó empujar la máquina pequeña, el gimió.

Inserte línea separadora aquí-

(Narra Chase)

El dolor era inexplicable, O house me tiró algo encima, o algo cayó encima de mí. Intenté empujar la cosa en mi Subconsciencia, pero era imposible. Abrí mis ojos y todo era borroso, me siento angustiado y tengo una maquina de por medio. Aunque lo odiara ahora, me pregunto si House está vivo. -¿House?- Dije sin Ánimos. –Aquí, alado tuyo…-El dijo rápidamente. –Ahhgr…¿te encuentras vivo?- Dije, sorprendido. –Sí, para ti lamentablemente….Si.-Me dijo, burlándome. –De casualidad…¿Me has tirado algo encima?- -Nope, no tengo la fuerza suficiente, hay un terremoto actual mente, y tú estabas cerca de una máquina auxiliar de Rayos X y bueno…se te cayó encima.- las últimas palabras se me hicieron difíciles de entender, no dije nada. –T-tu….te encuentras bien?- ´pregunté. -¡Estoy genial! Solo me duele la rodilla, ¿Qué raro no?- Me respondió. Yo al contrario, solo quería dormirme, era la única forma de detener el dolor. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, hasta que la voz de mi jefe me grito -¡De ninguna manera!- -¿Por qué…? Déjame house, por favor, te lo ruego…no ruego cosas...Por-Por favor.- -Tu sabes muy bien que si te dejo dormir te dejo morir de una manera no homicida.- Suspiré otra vez…-Me duele la cabeza, me caí de cabeza…?- -No lo se, no lo veo todo.- me respondió. No le dije nada más.

Inserte línea separadora aquí- xD

La 1er hora pasó, El poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, entraba en un Shock agonizante, donde sufriría más de lo que está sufriendo, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y su respiración aumentó.

-House…- -¿Qué?- dijo cansado. –Sácame de aquí por favor…- Le rogó. -¡POR FAVOR!- gritó. –Tómalo con calma, Chase, no puedo…respira…Concéntrate en tu respiración. – le respondió con sabiduría. –Por favor House…-Tosió. –Me duele el pecho, me duele respirar…me cuesta, y mi cabeza…Mi cabeza duele por favor, ¿Qué tú no eres doctor?- le gritó. Con nervios, intentó sacarse la máquina de encima, no sirvió mucho. –¿E-estamos atrapados aquí?...¿Cómo puede ser posible?- -Bueno, Sr. Robert..-Dijo acentuándose en su nombre… -Tu están debajo de la máquina, que está en la puerta y no podemos salir, yo saltaría, pero mi pierna me está matando…-se quejó al final. Ahora, solo se escuchaban gritos de gente, pasos, y nombres, pero ningún nombre se les hacía conocido. El dolor le cegó la vista, su shock era incontrolable, pero el estaba callado. Su respiración disminuía y sus recuerdos le hacían llorar, aunque tenía la excusa del dolor y con eso se sentía más aliviado.

* * *

Perdonen si hay escrituras con estilo argentino, o con palabras de aquí, intento evitarlo xD ¡para que me entiendan mejor! Wooow! ¡9 visitas! No está nada mal, aún hay HouseFans por aquí, eso es bueno xD Comentar no hace nada malo xP abajo lo pueden hacer :DD Nos vemos XD Chauuu!


	3. Litio

Capítulo tres: Litio (es referencia a Lithium, De Evanescence3)

Wooo! Gracias por las visitas, eso ya me pone feliz xD y el primer review *-* Lo sigo, lo sigo xDD

_El se encontraba en una boda, todo era felicidad, flores rojas, niños corriendo, y la gente reía y hablaba… ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Confundido, miró para arriba, era uno día perfecto, ¿era su boda? Se miró, y creyó que sí. De buenas a primeras se encontró esperando a la novia, era Cameron. La vio caminar hasta el, alado de su padre. -¿Papa?- Pensó. -¡Pero si tú estás muerto!- pensó de nuevo. Intentó respirar, se encontraba en shock con la situación, al verse así, su madre vino alado de el. -¿Mamá?- Exclamo. -¿Qué pasa hijo mío?... ¿Se ha asustado?- le preguntó. – ¿E-estoy muerto?-Preguntó con miedo. –No mi amor, estás en tu boda.- le contestó. –No! Pero si yo estaba con house, ¡Hay un terremoto! ¡Me tengo que…-_

El abrió los ojos después de 10 cachetadas, exactamente, se dio vuelta y vio a House mirándolo con cara de desentendido. El miró hacia el frente intentando volver a respirar normal. Mordió sus encías y intentó pensar la mejor manera de salir. -¿No intentaste gritar?- le preguntó a house. - -Todo el mundo grita y nadie escucha… ¿Por qué debería gastar mi voz?- Chase tragó saliva y suspiró.

Inserte línea separadora aquí xD

(Narra Chase)

Mis nervios me consumían y mi claustrofobia no me ayudaba, no quería llorar enfrente de House, temblaba. Sentí frío y sonreía mientras intentaba sacar la otra mano para salir de esta máquina.

-¿Te sentís bien?-Me preguntó House. No tenía la coherencia suficiente para contestarle, o eso creía. Tuve fuerzas para correrme un poco al costado, pero eso costó más gritos y dolor. –Aaaahgr!- respiré sin aire y me retorcí del dolor. –No te muevas mas, te romperás algo más que quizá no quieras.- me dijo House al verme gritar. El no sabía que era claustrofóbico. Me dolía mas saber que mi vida no fue tan larga y quizá muera aquí –House…Yo…yo.- no podía hablar las palabras se me pasaban a la ligera y no quería decirlas. Cerraba los ojos y me dormí, sin intención volví a soñar con una realidad paralela, a pesar que mis familiares estén ahí, no me agradaba.

_-¿Chase…?- Escuché que una mujer me decía. Abrí los ojos con temor y vi a Cameron, ¿Por qué mi mente me hace sufrir? Me enderecé, estaba en una cama y la miré. -¿Te la pasaste bien, uhm?- me preguntó. -¿Qué…que pasó?- pregunté. –Nada, nada…no te preocupes.-me sonrió. Le acaricié el rostro, por momentos, quería besarla, pero sé, sé que esto ya se terminó, tengo que dejarla ir. Ella se fue a la cocina, y me dio tiempo para pensar, no tengo nada que hacer… ¿Yo tengo la culpa? ¿Yo fui el frío? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?_

De repente, sentí una luz, ¿me he muerto? La luz no duró tanto, porque volví a lo inconsciente. Sentí frío y dolor, también sentí que me retorcía de dolor, pero no más-

Inserte línea separadora aquí xD

-Chase…¡CHASE!-house gritó, poniéndose nervioso viendo sangre salir de su oído. –No puede ser…- -Ahora entiendo porque le dolía la cabeza…- pensó.


	4. Me pierdo, todo el tiempo

watch?v=1UXDRn5v3QM este vídeo me da tanta tristeza, me gustaría escribir un fic (o este) con un House sentimentaaal, ya veré lo que hago xD y amo la canción! *_* ._. Esto significa que escribiré mas Housefics, más que nada de Chase porqué…es el que más me gusta *w* xD Anyway, sigamos! Si , corto y rápido, es que no quería seguirlo en el capítulo anterior! xD

Inserte línea separadora aquí- xD

Capítulo cuatro: I get lost, all the time.

Intenté abrir los ojos, nada estaba claro. Pero ya no estaba atrapado, pero me sentía mal, muy mal. Intenté hablar, pero el aire no me alcanzaba y tenía un respirador en mi cara. Me mordí los dientes y intenté saber que estaba pasando, no escuchaba bien, no veía bien, pero yo quiero saber qué me pasa. Escuché alguien decir "¡Tiene el cráneo fracturado y una costilla rota!" – ¿Que me van a hacer…?- Intenté preguntar. No entendí a nadie de la sala y todo se me volvió oscuro, seguramente me habrán operado.

_-¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡No tienes porqué!- Grité. – ¡Eres un idiota Robert! ¡Y lo sabes!- Ella me devolvió el grito. –Pero ..¿Por qué quieres partir…?- Dije casi entre lagrimas.-Eres un farsante, y no puedo tolerar eso, me quiero alejar de ti, alejarme de todo lo que te rodea, ahora eres como House, y ya no te quiero.- Ella abandonó el departamento y me senté en el suelo y lloré hasta aquedarme dormido como un idiota. Al despertar, sentí las lagrimas secas en mi cara y un teléfono sonando. Me levanté y lo cogí, eran las 8 y media, y era House. -¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué diablos llegan tarde? ¡Tienen toda la puta noche para coger!- Gritó a lo último, lo escuché en silencio… -¿Chase?- preguntó, al no ver respuesta. Tragué mi propia saliva, me rasqué la cara…y antes de que el cortara –Ya…Ya voy.- y colgué, me vestí, esperé que mis ojos vuelvan a color normal y partí. _

Inserte línea separadora aquí- xD

Mis pulmones arden, me cuesta respirar, y aún tengo el maldito respirador. Era de noche, según lo sentí, abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en una habitación con cuadros tirados en el piso, ah, el terremoto. Estaba solo, ¿Dónde están mis compañeros? Entré en desesperación y me paré, me toqué mis costillas y me quejé de dolor. Me apoyé en la pared, salí y no había nadie… sentí pánico.

-¿Ho…hola?- pregunté. No hay respuesta. Me observé un minuto y seguía con la misma ropa de antes, los terremotos deben seguir.

Vi una enfermera –Hola, Hey, amm, vio algún doctor del departamento de diagnostico?- le pregunté, temblando en mí mismo. –No…- me respondió con miedo. -¿Te sientes bien?- Me preguntó. –Si, si…solo que…nada, nos vemos.- seguí caminando y decidí subir un nivel mas, intentando por lo menos buscar a house. En las escaleras, sufrí un dolor enorme en el pecho, debo estar moviéndome de más, pero no puedo parar. –Heeey!- grité, mi pulmón sufrió por eso…Al estar en el piso de diagnostico, ví a house y a una enfermera, y le grité, creo que es House, n o lo sé, mi vista se torna borrosa. –Heey!- grité, y me agarré de una mesa. –Chase! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí!?- me gritó, si, ese era house. -¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunté y mi pulmón comenzó a a arder otra vez.


	5. Hundiéndome

Capítulo cinco: Hundiéndome

El corrió hacia mí y me agarró, parecía preocupado. -¿Cómo carajos llegaste hasta aquí?- Yo empecé a temblar, creo que es el miedo, supongo. –El pánico puede hacerte hacer grandes cosas- -¿Te duele algo?- me preguntó. –El- el-…Las costillas.- dije en vez de el pecho, para ser específico. Me pellizqué un segundo mi piel, para distraer mi dolor, pero seguí ahí. Me dirigió hasta un sillón rojo, me ordenó que me acostase- yo tocaba mi herida, recién me entero de eso. -¿Te duele la cabeza?- ¿Has imaginado algo más?- me preguntó. -….Si…, pero no me duele- Respondí. –Entonces mi operación fue un éxito, no como ese otro cirujano..-¡¿Qué?! ¿Hicieron dos operaciones a la vez…tu sabes que eso es…- -Si, pero si no podrías haber muerto, no te preocupes, la operación de la costilla está mal hecha, es más que seguro que tendremos que volver a operarte.- me interrumpió. Yo me acosté brutalmente y cerré mis ojos –Dios mío…-dijo casi sin aliento, o sin casi se escuchase.

_Me encontraba en un campo, seguramente me habré dormido o he perdido la conciencia, este sueño/visión/alucinación…es diferente a las otras, aquí siento el dolor, mi escape ha sido invadido por él. A pesar que en estas cosas, me sentía tranquilo sin el dolor, me dolían en lo emocional, me…me dañaban mis recuerdos. Escuché a alguien gritar, pero no se a quien o a que, era tan doloroso, tanta melancolía y angustia, que al darme la vuelta era yo. Era una puerta al hospital, yo gritaba y el resto del grupo me miraba, corrí hacia mí, me miré y le pregunté que le sucedía. –Perderás la cabeza!- Me gritó _

Y yo desperté gritando. Esto no me parece correcto, no me parece normal y House estaba alado mío ¿Por qué no preguntarle? 

-¿Por qué…?- pregunté. -¿Por qué tengo alucinaciones cada vez que me duermo?- -Primero, no te duermes, te desmayas…y dos…Bueno, te has fracturado el cráneo, es lógico que te pase eso…¿No lo sabías?- me preguntó …-No…-respondí. El se paró, me miró y caminaba hacia la puerta. -¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté mirando su bastón. –Ah la máquina de comidas que hay en el pasillo, creo que la debo romper…¿Quieres algo?- -No…no, nada.-Dije incoherentemente. El me miró raro y cerró la puerta y oí que le preguntaba a una de las personas de allí "Sé que es un momento duro… ¿Pero tienes monedas?-"La mujer solamente sollozó un rato y House se fue al coso de comidas.

Inserte línea separadora aquí-xD

El cerró sus ojos, para relajarse, para olvidar el dolor, pero esta vez, la puerta del escape estaba cerrada. El gimió en modo de queja, escuchó a House entrar, pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrado.

-Hey… ¿Estás seguro que no quieres? …_Que raro yo ofreciendo algo, ¿quizá los nervios_?- pensó a lo último.

-…No..-tardó al responder. House hizo una mueca de indiferencia y comenzó a comer, estaba hambriento y en unos momentos, olvidó lo que realmente estaba pasando, estaba feliz. Se levantó a mirar por la ventana, la entrada estaba destruida, "no hay esperanzas"- pensó.

Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar una manera de salir, pero sería muy peligroso, "terminaríamos muertos todos"- pensó. Viendo a Chase dormir, pudo ampliar su mente, pensar en los otros, su grupo… ¿estará vivo? ¿Habrá escapado? O ¿nos estará buscando? Las dudas venían a su cabeza.

Pero a el le dolía la rodilla…

El era débil…

Y si se iba, perdería todo.

Se agarró la cabeza, intentó pensar…¿Qué debería yo hacer?- pensó. Ahora estás a salvo, no puedes poner eso en riesgo- se dijo a sí mismo, se sentó en la silla e intentó reposar.

Era de noche, el hospital casi estaba oscuro y el que podía se salvaba y el que no, moría brutalmente- El australiano despertó con nervios y un miedo que no era por tratar…pero el miedo estaba. Intentó acomodarse, sentándose en el sillón donde yacía y intentar no gritar, ya que su jefe dormía. Pero la dificultad estaba ahí, le dolía. –Cálmate Chase, no entres en Shock…House debe descansar, tu eres más joven y más fuerte, contrólate. –Se dijo a sí mismo, su cabeza cayó al sillón y volvió involuntariamente a la oscuridad otra vez.

_Se encontraba en un velorio, todo era tan cutre y deprimente, el caminó, estaba vestido de blanco_

_Y la gente lloraba y lloraba, más lejos, se encontraba más gente, observando el velorio y los sollozos en silencio y sin ganas de darse una vuelta, el velorio era múltiple, al ver los ataúdes…eran ellos, sus compañeros de piso. -¿Qué?- gritó..-¡NO! …NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO!- Dijo entre sollozos …-No podemos morir, no puedo morir…- _

-No, no…NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritaba Chase en cada aire que le daba su pulmón. Por otro lado, House, se despertó despacio, miró a la oscuridad y vio a su compañero gritar…-Otra vez no…-Pensó, se puso la mano en la frente e intentó distraerse, tomó un poco de vicodina y observó a chase gritar.

Ahhgr, odio mi Sony vegas ._. Soñé, les juro, que soñé que escribía este capítulo, pero no recuerdo que escribía C: xD ¡Tengo que decir gracias a países del mundo por ver el fic! ¿Cómo pueden leerlo? (si es que el story stats dice la verdad..xd) Amm a los países siguientes, Fracia! (france, merci! xD) es el que más visitas dio xD. Alemania! (-Germany- thanks!, no se como se dice xD) Y México y España! Gracias por las visitas (que vamos a llegar a las 100 visitas, btw!) , Review y love, bitches! jaja


	6. Problema

Capítulo seis: Nitesky

Pueden comentar o hacer review! No me muero! Veo lectores de habla inglesa…Do you want the story in English? I can try to translate it D: )

_Yacía en una clase de bosque, con la ropa rota y era de noche, esta vez todo era sereno y se escuchaba el ruido del agua caer, suspiré, ahora he encontrado la tranquilidad, los caminos eran largos y diferentes y me perdí en el amanecer, pero no intenté buscar salida ¿He decidido morir? No lo creo, no creo estar lo "grave" para morir, pero eso me aterra, mi vida es un desastre y yo no hice nada para que suceda…creo. La luna brillaba y los grillos cantaban podía sentir que inocente mente sonreí ¿Cómo podía? Me senté, ahora no tengo intenciones de volver, no quiero sufrir, quiero relajarme, aunque me muera, quiero relajación pero mi cabeza me lleva a pensar con la persona que de algún modo me dañó, aunque no lo muestre. Seguí caminando, el bosque en donde estoy, pareciera estar en blanco y negro, todo era oscuro, pero nadie salía, me refiero a que nadie que conozca salía a dañarme, por eso la tranquilidad. Aunque las cosas siempre terminan. _

Me desperté, fruncí las cejas y me pare, pensé….Estoy pensando, el mundo se vuelve negro y yo estoy solo, aunque sé que la gente sigue ahí, siguen ahí. Miré hacia abajo, el suelo temblaba, ¿otro terremoto? Hice una mueca y me senté de nuevo. Escuché en la distorsión de mis oídos una pregunta, miré al lado equivocado, no había nadie… mi vista me juega juegos que no son agradables, gruñí y me di la vuelta. –Tenemos…que…movernos.-Escuché con dificultad, -Mira al suelo.- Obedecí y vi que temblaba. –Oh, mierda….-Susurré- -Vamos, vamos!- me gritó, yo lo seguí. Bajábamos piso por piso, por escaleras. Todo temblaba, y yo me derrumbaba, pero intentaba no hacerlo visible. Llegamos al primer piso, el paró y yo decidí sentarme en el piso, en forma india, no doy más*. Levanté mi mirada hacia arriba y miré a House de pasada, parecía irritado, mientras que, yo luchaba con la agonía interna. Parezco una persona borracha ¿el dolor se transforma en diversión? Ojalá que no. -¿E-e-stas enojado?-Pregunté. El miró hacia a mí, con cara de enojo me dijo –No.- y miró hacia el otro lado…-Tiene que venir alguien…-Susurró, -Y pues sí, es un hospital, hay enfermos, hay gente que ya habrá muerto, y esta gente no aparece…-Sonreí al final, parecía muy tonto de mi parte.

Dentro de el, sintió que algo le clavaba, que le rasgaba la piel, como dijo House, la operación estaba mal hecha, y no se tardó mucho en deshacerse. –Ughr…-Dijo en voz baja, mientras que house se paseaba por el piso. La agonía viajaba hasta llegar a la mente, donde, el gritar no podía ser prohibido, Al gritar, sangre acompañada salió con ese grito. –Me-me duele…- y se desvaneció en el suelo. House le miró, se preocupó, caminó hacia a el y le miró su pulso, no era perfecto, pero podía safar. –Ojalá que los paramédicos vengar rápido…Diablos, es un hospital, deberían venir rápido- se dijo a sí mismo, y miró desesperadamente la ventana.

Perdón por tardar :P , necesitaba inspiración y tiempo, Review y favorite! xD


	7. Déjame ir

Bueno, la voy a hacer más corta para no meter relleno, sé que no es de agrado, lo se :P

El dolor me sofocaba, a pesar de estar quieto, mi cuerpo dolía, estoy cansado… ¿Por qué dios querría hacerme sufrir? ….¿O dejarme vivir? Pero sé que estaba quieto en el exterior y pálido como una hoja- no puedo dejar de recordar lo que me ha pasado, ¿será verdad? Aunque pensándolo bien…House no tendría la fuerza suficiente para tirarme esa máquina encima de mí, ¿o sí? Aaahgr, ya empecé a pensar cosas fuera de lugar, pero…Pero calma el dolor, Igual, no…no, ¡esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Tanta mala suerte tengo? ¿Enserio? Sentí un zangoloteo, que me hizo cambiar mi posición en la que estaba, escuché un par de palabras, pero no conseguí comprenderlas, aún seguía en el fondo oscuro. Pero el zangoloteo, seguía…Seguía, y solo me hacía sentir más dolor. Intenté abrir mis ojos, vi una silueta, apuesto a que es House. ¿Adivinen quien? Si era. –Ellos están viniendo…-Escuché débilmente, giré mi cabeza y vi 3 personas, aproximadamente, me tomaron y me llevaron para afuera. Los pisos se movían, y podías sentir el miedo de todos mientras caminaban. De paso, yo toqué la parte de mi pulmón derecho y sangraba, sangre joven y sangre vieja, me desesperé en mi mente y cerré los ojos.

_**El viaje fue largo, difícil y estresante. Ver tu ciudad cayéndose a pedazos, estar desamparado y solo, tampoco ayuda. El doctor más viejo, estaba callado, mirando su ciudad, y su hospital, en ruinas, más la angustia de no saber cómo estaban sus trabajadores y amigos. 2 ambulancias le seguían, hacia **__**Filadelfia,**____**supuestamente ahí estaría más seguro, pero el tiempo corría, la sangre se iba y la vida se marchaba hacia otro estado, era un tic toc. **_

_La respiración se calmaba, me sentía más débil, me sentía en una sofocación que nadie me podría salvar, me estaba muriendo. Y es aquí cuando la vida se te pasa por delante, tan doloroso, ver a mi madre morir, ver a mi hermana siguiéndole el rumbo, ver a mi padre…Mi padre. Mis más oscuros recuerdos salían a la luz. ¡Déjame despertar! O déjame ir, si ya nada vale. _

-Usted se siente bien?- Preguntó uno de los paramédicos. –Sí, fantástico, si idiota, ¡solo que mi hospital está muerto y mis compañeros deben estar muertos también!- gritó al final. –Preguntaba sobre su salud.- Dijo con la mirada baja. –No se preocupe por mí, preocúpese por el…-Dudó al final. –Está débil Escuché que tiene una conmoción cerebral, ¿no?- preguntó mirando sus papeles. –Si, si, ya lo he operado, pero no debe estar bien del todo, ¿usted sabrá sobre las conmociones cerebrales…no?- dijo irónicamente. -¿Y usted cree que yo soy un idiota no?- dijo y miró hacia la ventana que ya llegaban hacia el hospital.

HAHAHA, ¡Me extrañaron! Lo sé. Bueno, pienso hacerle una secuela, y escribir mas sobre ellos :B tengo un fic en mente hace meses. Intentaré no tardarme mucho pa' el otro cap, Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Stay tuned!


End file.
